Goodbye New york, Hello Finn!
by FINCHELFANFOREVERANDEVER
Summary: when Rachel moves from new york her sophmore year she gets a brand new start and a brand new life. she meets a boy named finn. whats gonna happen between her and finn? what will her new life bring to her? Read and review stories better then summary. Thax
1. Goodbye new york!

I looked around the bare pink room that used to be my bedroom "ugh!" I yelled to no one. "Dad! Daddy! Is it REALLY necessary to move in the best year of my young life" I yelled dramatically. "oh, princess don't be such a drama queen, moving will be good for you It will get you out of the city" my Dad said with a false positive outlook. "how, how will it be good for me" I said using my amazing acting skills to force myself to cry. "sweetie, the answers final, where moving to Ohio, im sure you will make tons of new friends there" my Daddy said with a hopeful smile. "Fine" I huffed storming out of the room.

THE NEXT DAY

"Sweetie, stop your pouting and get down here! The truck is all packed up!" My Daddy yelled from outside. I looked around one last time at the pale pink walls, that had witnessed me growing up, the dark wood flooring that had been doubled as a dance floor for me and my friends, and the huge walk in closet that had harbored all my always changing clothing styles. "Goodbye new york." I sniffed. Slowly descending the stairs. By the time I had gotten down the stairs ten minutes had passed and my Dads where impatiently waiting. "Rachel lets get a move on!" my Dad yelled, annoyance clear in his voice. "GOODBYE HOUSE!" I sobbed. I stepped into the SUV, as my Daddy started the car. "BYE, NEW YORK" we all yelled simeutaniously. We drove down our small street the huge moving van following close behind us.

It seemed like days had gone bye when we finally got to our new house. As sad as I was about leaving new york, I was excited to start a new school, I could recreate myself this way. Maybe, just Maybe I could be popular. It's not like I was a Loser at my old school it's just that I wasn't really noticed a whole lot, I mean sure I had friends, but me and my friends we were all sort of _invisible_. I was deep in thought when my Dad yelled "Where here!" I look up to see my new house. My mouth drops wide open, this house was huge! It was at least 2 ½ times the size of our old house. Our old house wasn't exactly small either, it was a middle sized house. I looked down the street at the rest of the houses in the neighborhood, It was row after row after row, of huge mansion sized houses. "Omigod" I said barely able to talk. Before unpacking anything I run out of the car, leaving the door open in my mad dash to see what is inside. I open the front door and stare in awe, inside the floor Is made completely out of marble, and the giant spinning staircase goes up to a carpeted loft with doors everywhere. Hanging from the high ceiling is a beautiful sparkling chandelier, encrusted everywhere in crystals. I run up the stairs yelling "which ones my room!" "the one on the left" my Daddy says arms full of boxes. I go to the first door on the left expecting to see a completely white room. But instead I get greeted with a huge pink room completed, and furnished in everything pink. I shriek unable to contain my excitement, jumping onto the huge canopy bed in the middle of the room. "Do you likeit, we hired an interior designer to decorate your room" my Dad says. "I love it!" I say thrashing with excitement. "but wait" I say "where is all my other stuff?" "oh we donated all the furniture from your old room" says my Daddy "is that okay?" "uh, oh yeah" I say fully knowing they can sense the disappointment in my voice. Without another word my fathers both look at each other and walk out of the room.

The next morning I woke up. Ready to start my first day of school. I had laid out my brand new clothes getting ready for the day. I had a brand new style since new york. In new york all I wore where animal sweaters, and short skirts. My new style had evolved from childish to style goddess chic. I quickly pulled on my super skinny, skinny jeans almost so tight that I couldn't fit them on, followed by my wife beater tank with a black and white graphic on it, continuing with an army green cropped bomber jacket, a long gold necklace, and black peep toed sling backs. My hair had been naturally wavy so I didn't need to do anything to it. My makeup, although natural looking, had taken me almost an hour. I looked into the long floor length mirror. "I'm ready to conquer sophomore year" I said to myself, with a grin.

AT SCHOOL

Later that morning my Dad drove me to school. He was on his way to his law office. "bye sweetie" he yelled out the window "pick you up after school" I smiled head up high not even bothering to respond. I walk through the large crowd of high school students. I walk up to a pretty blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform, and poke her on the shoulder. "excuse me" I say in the loudest voice I can, she turns around and smiles "hi, you look new." She says. "yes, I'm new" I say smiling "I'm Rachel Berry, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the principals office?"

"I'm Brittany" she replies "why don't I just show you where the office is?"

"Oh, that would be great!" I say "thank you so much"

Me and Brittany walk into the small school , now discussing the cafeteria food here.

"and remember" she says before leaving me in the office "don't eat eggs chickens get mad"

"okay" I say confused at her random tip "thanks again Brits"

She walks off pony-tail bouncing behind her, as she goes to her locker. I open the office door, cold air blasting in my face. "hello, I am Rachel Berry I'm new here , my Dads told me to come here." I say to the secretary. "Of course right this way" she says pointing to a large door, not even looking up from her small laptop. As soon as I walk through the door to the principals office I can smell the heavy scent of Drakkar Noir.

"Hello" I say with a sneeze. "oh, hello Mrs. Berry, Please sit down, and welcome to Mckinley High, I'm Principal Figgins" Says the man. "Hello Mr. Figgins" I say with a false grin. "Rachel, here is your schedule and, your locker combination" Says Mr. Figgins. "uh, Okay" I say getting up from the itchy office chair.

Locker # 309 I read. I look down the long row of lockers. 307, 308, there it is I say to myself. Walking up to the bright yellow locker I take a look at all my locker neighbors. That's when I spot_ him_. All I can see is the back of him, He's tall, _exteremly tall,_ with short shaggy brown hair, and with a giggle I notice his cute butt. She walks up to the locker too get a better glimpse at his face. "Hi" he says when she reaches her locker.

"Hi, I'm Rachel I'm new here"

"I'm Finn, been here my whole life" he jokes with a smile.

I let out a small giggle, he's adorable, he has a cute lopsided grin and whiskey colored eyes, his cute little dimple lights up his face when he smiled.

"so where did you move from?" he asks with a smile.

"oh-uhm, New york, what about you? Wait no you just said you lived here sorry I'm uh new" I say giggling nervously. _ WHY AM I SO STUPID! _ I think.

"Okay then, later Rachel from new york- wheres your next class?" Finn asks

"uhm" I say looking at my schedule "Chemistry"

"well" he says with a grin "see you there"


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY GUYS THIS CHAPTERS PRETTY SHORT, COULDNT SLEEP AND NOW IM REALLY TIRED SO SORRY ABOUT SPELLING MISTAKES OR ANYTHING IN THE CHAPTER, THATS WRONG.**

* * *

><p>She looked around, the small chemistry lab hoping to spot Finn. She soon found him, but not to her amusement he sat holding hands with a gorgeous blonde girl. "Oh, hey Rachel!" Finn called from his lab desk. "hey Finn" Rachel said with a slight grin. She walked to the back of the room to an empty desk. Looking back once she sat down, she noticed the blonde girl pointing at her. "who is that?" she sneered to Finn. "oh uhm, that's Rachel, she's new" Finn mumbled. Without another word the blonde girl huffed and turned around . "hey Rachel!" She heard a chipper voice say "are you my new lab partner" asked Brittany. "uhm, I think so. This was the only open desk" Rachel replied. "Cool! Maybe this year I won't set the desk on fire!" Brittany exclaimed. Rachel let out a nervous laugh hoping she was kidding. The class dragged on forever and the blonde girl next to Finn kept sending Rachel death glares. When the bell finally rang marking the end of first period, Rachel had to ask. "Hey Brittany? Who is that blonde girl next to Finn" Rachel questioned. "Oh that's Quinn, she's kind of what people call a bitch. Stay on her good side and you should be fine" Brittany said walking to her locker. Rachel got to her locker, hoping to see Finn at the locker next to her, but instead was greeted by Quinn, in her show-offy cheerleading uniform. "Hey new girl, keep your freakish small hands away from Finn unless, of course you want more of this" she said throwing a large red slushy at Rachel's petite body. "uh." Rachel sputtered, unable to form words. She quickly ran in the direction of the restroom sign. Unable to see because of the Red, cold, corn syrup dripping in her brown eyes. She thought that she had almost gotten there when she bumped into someone causing her to drop, all her books and fall backwards. "woah" a masculine voice yelled grabbing her hand before she fell. "hey Rachel, looks like you got slushied your first time huh?" Although he couldn't see it through the red slushie Rachel blushed as she realized that Finn's hand was still holding onto her own. "yeah" Rachel said with embarassmant "is this like a normal thing here?". Finn stared a moment, she was hot. Even covered head to toe in red icee. Wait he stopped himself he couldn't be thinking of that he had a girlfriend. But wait she couldn't read his mind. Or could she? He pondered. "uhm yeah well usually only to us glee clubbers" he replied optomisticly. "oh, your in uhm Glee club?" she said, she had never posted him as a Glee club nerd like herself, or at least she had been in New york. But she had thought of Finn as more of a jock type, well not just because of his letterman jacket that had looked so good on him but also his amazing muscles bulging from the jacket. "yeah, it's the only place where I get to just be myself" he said eyes full of memories. "you should join" he added with a nudge. "I uhm gotta go wash this off" she said walking away, her heels clicking with each step she took. Finn couldn't help but watch her walk away Damn he though, she has a nice butt. With that he turned around ready to go to History, or whatever class he would be sleeping through next.<p>

In the bathroom Rachel washed the red dye out of her clothing and did one more touch up to her lip gloss and walked out of the bathroom confident to start fresh, for the second time today. Looking down at her schedule, she groaned as she read _history_ on the wrinkled sheet of paper. History was her worst and least favorite subject, in fact last year she would have had a perfect 5.0 GPA if it wasn't for that stupid B+ in history.

Rachel walked into the bland History room, and once again sat down at the only empty desk. As the bell rang the class poured in. She hadn't thought that anyone she knew would be in that class but as the teacher took attendance Rachel heard a name she didn't want to here.

"Quinn Fabray?" the elderly teacher called peering over her small glasses. "here" said a soft voice behind her leaning forward in her seat. The next 45 minutes of class went by extremely slow, with Rachel looking over her shoulder every few seconds. Praying that Quinn wouldn't do anything to her from behind her back. When the bell finally rang she rushed out as fast as she could. Hoping that her next class wouldn't be with Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW THE FAVES AND THE ALERTS ALSO READ MY OTHER STORY Forever yours, Faithfully. KAY NIGHT:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel looked around the crowded lunchroom. She couldn't sit alone that would dub her as a loser on the first day. She didn't want to be the "new girl that sits by herself." She quietly took a seat at an empty table to her left. She just sat and stared at her tray full of what looked like mud, but to her relief a bouncing Brittany walked up and sat down. "hey Brittany" Rachel said with a smile. "hi Rach!" the Ditsy blonde replied. "I thought I'd sit with you, because you remind me of my barbies" added Brittany. "uh, thanks… I think." Rachel replied confused. "yeah, you have the same eyes." Brittany said with a serious face. Rachel just stared back her eyebrow arched. _What is this girl five?_ Rachel thought. "you look like you have to poop" Brittany said laughing and pointing at Rachel's arched eyebrow. "oh" Rachel said with a giggle "I was trying to look confused." While they were both in huge fits of laughter a tall strong built boy with a mohawk walked to their table, with a "cool boy" swagger. "hey ladies" he said in a cocky tone. "Puck!" Brittany said with a wave. "hey brits" he returned cooly. "who's your friend" he asked with a point in Rachel's direction. "oh, this is Rachel" Brittany replied with a wiggle of her eyebrow. Rachel couldn't help but crack up at that. "what is she high or something" Puck asked "if so, I want in" with this Rachel became serious "no Puck I am not HIGH, I am just laughing" she said annoyed. "well, whatever. Your hot." Puck said "wanna' make out?" Rachel actually considered his offer for a few moments. "No Puck. I do not want to make out with you" Rachel found herself saying. "Prude." Puck mumbled before walking away. Brittany looked at Rachel in awe. "Rachel! You just hurt Puck's feelings. Now he's gonna cry!" Brittany yelled. "how would turning him down hurt his feelings look," rachel pointed "he's already hitting on someone else"

"he's hitting someone! Somebody stop him!" Brittany cried.

"No Brits he's not hitting them, just asking if they want to 'make out'" Rachel said using air quotes.

"Oh" Brittany said looking down at her shoes. Soon enough they were both laughing as Brittany wiggled her eyebrow.

Going to her locker Rachel said goodbye to Brittany, as she grinned walking down the long hallway. When Rachel got to her locker, she was both happy and sad to see Finn standing at his own locker. "hey Rachel" he called cheerfully. "hi Finn" Rachel said with a small wave. "how's your first day" Finn asked with his lopsided grin. Rachel's heart fluttered but quickly stopped as Rachel remembered Quinn's words right after she had slushied Rachel. "uhm good" Rachel said looking down at her shoes. "Great" Finn said, his words came out higher than expected. He quickly cleared his throat. She was just so pretty he could barely talk to her without wanting to touch her. Not even in the sexual way he just wanted to grab her hand and squeeze it, or hug her or something. He had never felt that way with Quinn, sure she was hot but she was MEAN with a capital M, most of the times he felt that she was only with him to be junior prom queen next year. One time he had even asked her. They had been at the mall together in a Prom store.

_Quinn was gushing over how a purple huge ballroom gown would look perfect on her, Finn didn't want to tell her that she would look like a giant grape. He had, had a question in mind ever since they got to the mall. "hey Quinn?" he asked with a frown. "whats wrong, now Finn. You know you cant talk when I'm picking out my prom dress!" Quinn yelled. "well" Finn murmured "are you just using me for prom king next year?" there was an awkward silence between them for the next few minutes "ermm- no Finn" Quinn replied not making eye contact._

He had barely noticed Rachel struggling to open her schedule and carry her books. So he ran after her. "Rach, let me help you" he said taking her books. Her heart fluttered at his new nickname for her. She opened up her very crumpled schedule and read _Spanish room 109_. Rachel thanked Finn Grabbed her books and walked towards room 109. When she got to room 109, the teacher directed her to an empty desk. Rachel settled into her small desk at the back of the room and started organizing all her supplies and books. Rachel looked up when she heard someone talking to her. _Of course it just had to be Finn who got the desk next to mine_ Rachel thought.


End file.
